Let's make bets
by DevilAngel
Summary: Tsunade is making bets with a few of the teachers to see which couple will hook up first. Set during Shippuden:) Read and Review:) Rated T because there is some slight Sexual innuendos! ShikaTema, NaruHina, NejiTen, InoChoji, etc.
1. Pilot

Devi: Well, I got this idea from a story I recently read, and I thought it was pure genius! So, I'm going to make a Naruto Story out of it. Guys, everyone is alive in this fic, understood? This is from Shippuden...so the kids are all between 15-17

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

"Uh, Tsunade-sama? Why are we here again?" Kakashi asked.

Jirayia, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, Gai, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Shizune, along with Tonton, were huddled in the Hokage's office. Tsunade's papers were still scattered about the room and *Saki was sitting on her desk. She quickly downed a cup and gave everyone a weird smile. Everyone automatically flinched away from her. Hell knows what she was thinking.

"We're making bets."

Everyone blanched and Kakashi raised his hand again; "Uh, bets?"

She laughed and nodded, "Yes, Kakashi! Bets on our lovely students." She gave another wicked smile.

"Uhm, may I ask _what kinda bets?_" Kurenai kind of had a confused look on her face.

"Bets on which of the pairs are going to hook up first." She had a triumphant look about her and she laughed as she tipped another cup back.

Everyone sweat-dropped but listened anyway. She ordered Shizune to get her a pen and paper as she explained the rules to everyone; "1. You can make one bet on your favorite couple, and no more than that. 2: You can do whatever you want to try and hook that couple up, but you cannot forcibly take their heads and make them kiss. 3: They have to at least either confess to each other or kiss. And when I say kiss, I mean on the lips. Cheeks don't count! 4: You can't put more than 100,000 yen* on your bet." She gave everyone a stern look and wrote down her name on the piece of paper Shizune got her.

"So, wait..." Tsunade gave Kakashi a mean look and he quickly shut-up.

"Alright, let's begin. I'm putting 100,000 yen on Naruto and Hinata." Tsunade wrote her name down and the couple, along with the amount of money. "Anyone else for this couple?"

"I'll put 40,000 yen on them." Jirayia.

Tsunade grinned and put his name next to hers.

"I'm putting 30,000 yen on Shikamaru and Temari." Asuma had a smug look on his face.

"45,000 on Sasuke and Naruto." Everyone gave Anko a weird look, but Tsunade wrote it down nonetheless.

"Write me down for Ino and Shikamaru; 67,000 yen." Kurenai gave a smug look this time.

"I SHALL PUT 100,000 YEN ON MY YOUTHFUL LEE AND SAKURA!" Gai gave his good-guy pose and everyone ignored him as he continue his banter.

Kakashi sighed and said; "I guess I'll put 40,000 yen on Neji and Tenten." That got him a couple of stares, considering it was Neji but Tsunade wrote it done.

"100,000 yen on Naruto and Hinata." Iruka piped up.

Shizune looked around awkwardly before confessing; "20,000 on Neji and Hinata." She got weirder looks than Kakashi, but not as bad as the one's Anko got.

Tsunade looked at everyone and smiled. "Alright, everyone knows the rules. Now, get going!" Everyone left and Shizune stood awkwardly next to Tsunade.

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

Review and I'll update :)) Let me know what y'all think!

*Saki- Japanese beer.

*Yen- Japanese money.

Devi, OUT!


	2. Naruto and Hinata

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

"Naruto!" Said boy turned around to see Jirayia walking towards him.

"Hi, pervy-sage! Whatcha need?" Jirayia got an evil glint in his eye at the question and Naruto sweat-dropped.

"I need you to confess to Hinata-chan." Blunt and to the point.

"Haha, for a minute there, Pervy-sage it sounded like you wanted me to confess-" He cut his sentence short when said girl was wide-eyed and ten feet away. She had definitely heard everything that just happened.

"I did." Jirayia was completely oblivious to the teenage girl behind him.

"Uh...uhm..." She blushed and ran away. Naruto deflated and flipped Jirayia off.

"What? Why the finger? What'd I do!?"

"HINATA-CHAN WAS BEHIND YOU, PERVY-SAGE! AND SHE HEARD EVERYTHING WE SAID!" Naruto screeched.

"Well, don't you think you should go and run after her then?" The glint was back in Jirayia's eye and Naruto looked confused before realization hit him and he ran after the direction Hinata went.

"HINATA-CHAN! WAIT UP!" Jirayia smirked as Naruto disappeared. Oh, he was _so _winning this bet.

* * *

(With Naruto/Hinata)

Hinata quickly hid behind a tree and slid down the trunk. She didn't know if she was happy or sad at what she heard. I mean, she liked the idea that Jirayia suggested but she felt depressed because Naruto had laughed. She sighed and rubbed her eyes from the stinging of tears. Hinata looked up past the tree branches and leaves, watching the clouds drift lazily by. She giggled when she understood why Shikamaru loved this so much; it was calming.

"HINATA-CHAN!" She snapped her head to the side only to see Naruto running towards her, looking somewhat frantic.

Her heart beat picked up and she felt a blush coat her cheeks. She wanted to get up and run, but thought better of it and stayed seated against the tree. Naruto quickly ran up to the tree, and slumped against it slightly, trying to catch his breath. Hinata felt a small smile cover her lips as he tried to get what he needed to say out.

"H-Hinata-chan, g-gomen!" He sounded sincere and the blush on her face got redder.

"Nani?" She didn't fully understand what he was sorry for, but she had a faint idea. She just wanted to make sure, and making him squirm instead of her was kinda of nice.

"F-for uhm...earlier..." Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked away sheepishly.

Hinata watched him as he blushed a slight pink and she smiled brightly. She giggled and he looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Nani!? Why are you laughing, Hinata-chan!? I'm being sincere!" He pouted and and sat criss-cross next to her as he folded his arms.

"N-no! Gomen! I w-was just thinking t-that it was r-real nice of you to a-apologize." She smiled softly at him and he felt himself get flustered.

He quickly snapped out of it and jumped up suddenly, startling Hinata.

"Alright, let's go eat some ramen! My treat!" He gave her his infamous grin and held out a hand for her.

She blushed tenfold but grabbed his hand nonetheless. He quickly dragged her along the streets all the way back to Ichiraku's.

* * *

(With Tsunade and Jirayia)

"DAMMIT!" Tsunade cursed rather loudly as she watched the couple walk away.

"Dammit's right...Those damned brats better kiss so I can get some new material for my book and-" He was cut off by Tsunade, who punched him in the face. "YOWCH! WOMAN! Do you not realize how freakishly strong you are and how bad the freaking hurts?!" Jirayia hissed at her.

"No, I understand how strong I am." She examined her fingernails and sighed after he stopped bitching and whining.

"Whatever, let's go plan again."

* * *

Devi: Sorry, it's short! I'll make a longer one next week! :) Review, please!


	3. ShikaTem and ShikaIno

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Here comes some ShikaTem and ShikaIno. And just so you guys know, I FUCKING HATE LOVE TRIANGLES.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Ino," said girl looked up from the flowers she was tending to and saw Shikamaru.

"Oh, hey, Shikamaru!" She stood up and dusted herself off. "What's up?'" She smiled brightly.

"Where's a good place for a dinner date?" Shikamaru was looking her dead in the eye and a blush coated his cheeks.

Ino was shocked for a moment before cracking a smile and raising an eyebrow. She chuckled at him, which made the pink on his cheeks go cherry red. He really hated this.

"Why? Where you gonna take me?" Ino winked but she knew he wasn't going to take her. She may have liked him a long time ago, but life goes on and so do crushes.

"Temari's coming tonight and I'm trying to muster up enough courage to ask her," Shikamaru looked a little perturbed and he was watching a bee land on a flower.

Ino held back her laugh behind her hand and stood behind the counter. She picked up the phone sitting next to her, pulled out a sheet of paper, dialed a number and handed it to Shikamaru. He eyed it for a few seconds before taking it.

( Person on the receiving end of the phone- _**Will be talking in bold** **italics.)**_

_**"Moshi-moshi! This is _. How may I be of assistance to you?" **_

Shikamaru looked a little beyond helpless in that instant. Ino took pity upon him, and with a big sigh, took the phone from his hands. She quickly made reservations for Shikamaru and hung up.

"She'll be here by tomorrow, right?" Ino looked slightly skeptic.

"Yeah, she's coming here around three today." His shoulders slumped just slightly as relief somewhat washed over him.

"Alright, good. Your reservations are tomorrow night at 7. You should come here first and get her some flowers and chocolate. Oh~! Also,-" Shikamaru stopped her by mumbling; "Tch, troublesome," And walking out the door.

She puffed her cheeks out and crossed her arms, yelling after him; "PARTY SHITTER!" Ino turned around and continued to arrange the flowers.

Shikamaru watched as the clouds drifted lazily by. He took a drag from his cig and closed his eyes and leaned back against the bench. He was still nervous as hell about asking Temari out to dinner and possibly to go watch a movie at his apartment. He fidgeted in his seat and took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes again. This was definitely not going to be easy.

"Hey, cry-baby." Shikamaru jumped just slightly and turned his head to the side. Temari was leaning against her fan, one hand on her hip and a scowl on her face. She was obviously in an irritable mood.

"Oh...Hey, Temari." He looked back towards the sky and ignored her irritated huff of breath. She sat down on the bench next to him and made sure her arm touched his.

This is how it usually went; he would act like he didn't want her there, and she would verbally abuse him. They would ignore the sexual tension between them and use fighting words to get it out of their system in a weird kinky way. They had a lot of physical contact bordering on the line of sexual.

"You didn't come and get me today, lazy-ass. I had to come and find you, granted it wasn't that hard, considering you never leave this damn place." Temari said, her eyes skyward.

"Tch, it was too troublesome. 'Sides, you knew where I would be." Shikamaru threw the butt of his cigarrete on the floor and ground it with the heel of shoe; Temari watched with a slight scowl. She wasn't particularly fond of his smoking habits. She mentally cursed Asuma for letting Shikamaru get addicted to the nicotine sticks.

"You should stop smoking. No girl will kiss you if you have cig breath." Temari didn't look him in the eye, but rather glowered at the bug flying by.

Shikamaru smirked and threw an arm behind her shoulders, ignoring the obvious blush on both their cheeks.

"Tch, troublesome." He muttered. They sat in silence for a little longer before Shikamaru finally found his courage and asked; "I'm taking you out to dinner tomorrow. Be ready by 6:30. Dress nice." With that said, he got up and walked away, leaving Temari to register the fact that he had just 'asked' (more like told) her out on a date.

Once it did register, she felt a smile take over her red face.

* * *

"Ino," she looked up to see Shikamaru back in front of her.

"Did you ask yet!? It's four so I'm assuming she's-" He cut her off once again.

"Yes, I did. Where's the restaurant at?" You could tell Shikamaru was uncomfortable and Ino sensed this.

"Down the street, and around the corner. It's_." Ino was going to tease him but decided against seeing as he would probably bug her about liking Choji.

"Thanks," and he was gone.

* * *

(With Asuma and Kurenai)

"I do hope you know that you're losing this bet." Asuma smirked at his wife.

She cursed and smacked him upside the head as she walked away from their hiding spot. Asuma mumbled and held the back of his head where she smacked him.

"NO SEX TONIGHT!" Kurenai yelled out behind her.

Asuma wilted to the ground. Well, damn. Maybe he shouldn't have bet against his wife.

* * *

**Devi: Hey, guys! Review and let me know what y'all think! :)  
**


	4. SasuNaru and LeeSaku or is it?

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

So, here's some 'SasuNaru' and LeeSaku...guys, I don't like either of these parings. XD Haha, I guess we'll see how this chappie turns out! Oh, and in case any of you were wondering, this fanfic is kinda a crack thing, and EVERYONE IS STILL ALIVE, DAMMIT. AND SASUKE WAS FORGIVEN FOR BEING SUCH A BASTARD.

* * *

Naruto smiled at Hinata as they walked to the training grounds. The past week they had been hanging out a lot more and even went on two dates. Hinata was ecstatic to say the least. She had stuttered less and was standing a little taller.

But, onto the pairings of this chapter. Naruto was laying down in the grass after their training and Hinata had went to go get something for them to eat. He grinned when he heard feet shuffle towards him. _Hina-chan's back..._He opened one eye and frowned. Well, it wasn't Hinata but his best-idiot-friend, Sasuke.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke towered over the boy laying down and Naruto grunted as he sat up.

"Waiting for Hina-chan to come back with some food. What do you want, teme?" Naruto gave him irritated look, which Sasuke ignored.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Sasuke had an irritated glower on his face and Naruto smirked.

Oh, this was just too good to be true. Sasuke glared even harder when Naruto started snickering at him. "Shut-up, dobe. Have you or haven't you?"

Naruto answered between laughs; "Pfft, yeah," Sasuke waited, "She's on a date with bushy-brows." Naruto laughed even harder when Sasuke stiffened. Oh, he was definitely enjoying torturing him.

"Hn." That was all Sasuke said as he walked away, leaving Naruto to laugh at him. Which, by the way, didn't last long, seeing as how Sasuke threw a kunai aimed at his. Bastard.

* * *

Hinata came back ten minutes after Sasuke and saw Naruto laying down with his back turned to her. She quietly walked to the other side of him and set the ramen and pocky down against the tree they were next to. Naruto looked to be sleeping and Hinata smiled. She brushed her hand across his forehead and sat against the tree. The breeze rustled the leaves and her hair and she closed her eyes.

It was definitely a calm and quiet afternoon. Well, it was until a loud slurping caused Hinata to startle. She looked to her left and saw Naruto scarfing down one of the ten things of ramen she got him. She laughed when she saw how quickly he devoured it.

"Oi, don't laugh, Hina-chan!" Naruto tried pouting but seeing as his mouth was full of ramen, it didn't really work out and he gave up on it. He started on his second ramen and Hinata giggled as she chewed on her pocky.

"Gomen, gomen." She said airily. She looked back up towards the sky and saw a Kunai indented in the tree bark two inches above her head. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and set her pocky down as she grabbed the kunai.

"Ah, teme came over earlier while you were gone and got made so he threw a kunai at my head." Naruto explained as he set down his third bowl of ramen.

Hinata wondered how he ate so much ramen without getting too sick but dismissed it. This was Naruto she was talking about. Hinata just rolled her eyes slightly and a smile graced her face. Leave it to Sasuke and Naruto to get into a fight when she wasn't around. She tossed the kunai into another tree a few meters away and smirked lightly when she heard the resounding 'thunk' when it hit it's target.

Naruto watched her from behind his bowl. She was beautiful, he would admit. She had long black/purple hair and soft lilac eyes. She was definitely curvy, and he most definitely liked that. But he thinks her personality was probably what tied her all together. She was caring and sweet, and always made sure everyone was happy before she was and he supposed that's what he liked most about her. He knew she knew about the kyuubi inside him, yet she never judged him. She was still his friend and she still treated him like gold. This girl definitely held his attention more now than ever.

"Ne, Naruto-kun?" Hinata tilted her head at him and he realized he had been staring.

"You're pretty, Hina-chan." He said it bluntly before he blushed a little and ate another ramen bowl. He was up to his seventh.

Hinata blushed a pretty red and smiled. Although unexpected, he had said it a few times more earlier in the week and tried to control her stuttering and blushing whenever he did decide to say it.

"A-arigatou." She smiled and finished off her pocky. It was an _especially _good day.

* * *

Sasuke grunted in frustration as he walked away from Naruto. Idiot. He just needed to ask Sakura a question, but Naruto made it sound like he wanted to pin her against a wall and-

Sasuke mentally berated himself for that last thought and continued towards the town. Okay, so maybe he was slightly attracted to Sakura now that she got rid of her annoying fangirling about him. She had stopped calling him 'Sasuke-kun' and just called him Sasuke. She never brought up her confession when he left years ago, and neither did he. She didn't act overly sweet towards him, but rather she kept him at an arms distance.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was never going to get any of this right. He stopped in his tracks when he heard her laughter. He turned to his right and saw Sakura with Lee. Lee was jumping up and down and Sakura looked slightly distraught but was trying to make the best out of the situation.

Sasuke stared at her for a few seconds and then she finally noticed him. She gave a 'get-me-the-freaking-hell-out-of-here' look and Sasuke sighed before walking over to them. Lee noticed and shouted something about youth.

Now, Sasuke didn't hate Lee...that much...but he sure did want to beat him to a pulp when Lee hugged Sakura. She looked uncomfortable and sent Sasuke another look.

"Hey," He was moody, but hey! When wasn't he? "Sakura, Tsunade needs you." He shoved his hands in his pockets and tilted his head, signaling her to follow him.

"Ah, alright." She looked at Lee, who was barely an arms length away after the hug, and for Sakura, that was a little too close for comfort. "Thank you for taking me out today, Lee-kun. I'll talk to you later, okay?" She gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder.

"AH, YES! ANYTIME, MY LOVELY FLOWER, SAKURA-CHAN! LET ME KNOW IF YOU MUST VENT AGAIN ABOUT SUCH TRIVIAL THINGS!" Lee gave her the good guy pose and she quickly shuffled over to Sasuke, waving over her shoulder as they left.

She and Lee had a weird relationship. He liked her from when they were little but that crush had quickly diminished when Sasuke came back. Actually, he had his eyes on another girl in the village and quickly formed a relationship with her. Sakura didn't know how the girl did it but she calmed Lee down quite a bit. And to make matters worse, he hadn't told his sensei yet so she and Lee used each other as outlets. She used him to tell him about her conflicting feelings about Sasuke and he used her to tell her about Yuki.

Sakura heaved a big sigh when she and Sasuke rounded a corner.

"What does Tsunade need to see me for?" They had been walking in silence, although not uncomfortable.

"She doesn't." Sasuke answered bluntly.

"Oh...uh.." Sakura was slightly confused but let it go; at least he saved her from listening to Lee boast about his girlfriend for the next two hours. THAT was a nightmare. "Thanks," She said as they rounded another corner.

"Hn," Sasuke answered. They didn't really have a destination to go to and ended up walking towards the bridge they used to meet up at in the woods when they were younger. When they were still team 7.

Sakura leaned against the railing and smiled at her reflection. She had kept her hair short after all those years. Sasuke watched her from the corner of his eye. She was smiling softly at the water underneath them and he felt a slight tug at his lips. He may never admit it, but he and Sakura often had quiet moments like these; where it was just the two of them and nothing really bothered them.

"Hey, Sasuke?" She was still smiling at the water.

"Hn," That's Sasuke for; 'What?'

"What do you think our relationship would be like if you hadn't left with Orochimaru a few years ago?" Her tone was light, but the luggage behind the question made Sasuke stiffen just slightly. He knew she didn't mean bad by it, but curiosity killed the cat.

Sasuke thought over it for a few minutes and answered; "I honestly don't know...If you were still an annoying fangirl, I would say that I would be a dick and ignore you." She shot him a glare, which he ignored, and he continued; "But if you had calmed down like you are now, even with me still here, I would say that we would probably more than we are now." He answered honestly.

"...And what are we?" She asked softly.

"...I don't know..." He was just as quiet and the listened to the rustling of the leaves for a few minutes longer before Sakura leaned over and laid her head against his shoulder. He stiffened his shoulders and body for a mili-second before relaxing and intertwining their fingers together. They had these moments every now and then whenever they got confused about something. They just liked to bask in the glow of the sun and in each other's warmth.

* * *

Anko bit her hand in frustration and threw three kunai at the tree opposite her. Gai was sobbing and mumbling something about youth. They were so NOT winning this bet.

"Dammit..." Anko was seething and walked back into town. She needed to find Kakashi and _now. _She needed a release of some sort and Kakashi knew just what to do.

Gai was still hiding in the tree next to the lake/river watching the intimate moment between the two teenagers/almost adults. He was going to have to break this to Lee sooner or later.

* * *

_**BONUS:**_

_****_"LEE, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!" Gai stormed into Lee's training dojo and froze when he saw Lee and a girl kissing. The girl's brown hair was short cut and her green eyes were wide. She was embarrassed and squeaked as she hid her face into Lee's shoulder.

Lee laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. Well, at least now his sensei knew...

* * *

_**Devi: Damn, I love this chapter. I did this chapter in an hour, maybe less! Haha! :) I may just make another chapter! :D Review~!**_


	5. NejiTen and NejiHina

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

And here is some NejiTen and NejiHina!(And InoCho) Hey, I just wanted to say; I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS AND EVERYONE! Oh, and to Lotus2490, I'm sorry that you have no sense of humor when it came to the whole NejiHina pairing. That is all.

Oh, and to Guest; Thank you! I was wondering how to spell it XD haha! Arigatou!

* * *

"Hinata-sama," Neji stood at her bedroom door. She looked up from her book and smiled at her cousin. She seemed to be doing that a lot; smiling more than necessary Not that Neji was complaining. It was nice to see her happy for once. And he means truly happy; not some fake cover.

"Yes, Neji-nii-san?"

"You have visitors." Neji gave her a small smile that he reserved for only her and Tenten.

"Ah, arigatou!" She followed him out of the room and smiled when she saw Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari.

"Hinata! Come on! We're going to go have a girls day!" Tenten said with enthusiasm.

"Ah, hai!" She smiled and quickly put her shoes on, following the other girls out of the room; all except Tenten.

"Tenten,"

"Yeah, Neji?" She turned around and came face to face with the stoic Hyuga. She felt her eyes widen in slight surprise at the close proximity but she didn't back up like he originally thought she would.

He smirked and bent down to whisper in her ear; "When you get back, we still have some training to do."

Tenten felt herself get flustered and the way his lip brushed over the top of her ear but she hid the blush fighting to come out, and smirked; _two can play at that game. _

"Alright, Neji." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek before spinning around and sauntering out the front door where the rest of the girls were waiting.

Neji was shocked as he watched her walk away and smirked as his hand brushed the cheek she kissed; she was definitely something else, and she was _definitely _the perfect girl for him.

He chuckled quietly as he shook his head and walked upstairs to his room. He was going to have fun training tonight.

* * *

(With the girls)

"So, Tenten," Temari threw her arm around the girls shoulder and smirked at her, "I hear you and the male Hyuga are gettin' cozy." Temari winked at her and Tenten smiled, feigning innocence.

"Yeah, just like you and Shikamaru!" Tenten shot back.

Temari glowered at her and a faint blush coated her cheeks. "_Bitch," _Temari grumbled out.

"I hear you and Naruto are hooking up, as of late, Hinata~!" Sakura wriggled her eyebrows suggestively towards Hinata and said girl blushed a brilliant red.

"Uh-uhm..." She looked anywhere but at the four girls giving her sneaky grins.

"Hi-Na-Ta~!" Ino chimed out, "Spill it!" She leaned over the table and had an excited glint in her eyes.

"We..." Hinata swallowed and looked at the table they were sitting at, "We've been going on a couple dates the past couple of weeks, and we c-c-cuddled the other day when we were watching a movie..." Hinata trailed off, a shy smile creeping upon her face.

Ino and Sakura squealed in excitement; Tenten and Temari both smirked, they knew it was about time that he started figuring out his feelings.

"Hey, guys," Choji walked up to them and smiled secretly at Ino, whom had a light blush coat her cheeks.

"Oh, hey, Choji!" Sakura said, "What brings you here?"

"I eat her every Wednesday. They're food is really good." Choji smiled at them.

"Wanna join us?" Tenten asked. Sure, it was girl's day but Choji was actually pretty cool about everything, and knew how to keep his mouth shut about secret stuff. Also, he seemed to like spending time with a certain blue eyed blond.

"Sure," He grinned widely and sat in the open spot next to Ino, and the latter was blushing a vibrant red. Tenten and Temari shared a look, and then they smirked widely.

"Oh, Choji!" Tenten called out after a few minutes while they ate. He looked at her, "Temari, Sakura, Hinata, and I need to go do something real quick but Ino voiced earlier that she does not wish to accompany us but we didn't want to leave her by her lonesome. Say, would you hang out with her? At least until we get back!" Tenten had an innocent smile plastered on but Ino saw right through it, as did the other girls.

Choji looked slightly perplexed but nodded and continued eating the food in front of him.

"Alright, well! We're off!" Tenten paid the waiter that had taken their orders, and grabbed her stuff before high tailing it with the others behind her. All except a blue-eyed blond.

Her eyes were the size of saucers as she realized that her friends were using that excuse as to let her and Choji have some alone time. She looked over at the center of almost all of her attention and gulped. To most other girls, Choji wasn't exactly their first pick of suitors, but Ino had known him since she was a child, and he wasn't definitely her first pick. Of course, it hadn't always been that way. She had always thought she would marry someone like Shikamaru, or hell, even Sai, but something about them just didn't sit right with Ino. (She means marriage wise, in case I confused you)

"Ino?" Said girl realized she was staring at the center of her attention and blushed ten times more than she already was.

"Gomen!" She apologized quickly and look down at her salad, poking and prodding it with her fork. Choji still looked confused but a pleasant blush coated his face. He was kinda glad she was staring. It meant she was attracted to him, too, right?

He sighed at that wistful thought and continued onto his second serving.

* * *

(With Tenten and the others)

"Good job," Temari and Tenten high fived as they continued down the road. Hinata and Sakura were trailing behind, warily. They definitely did not want to be in the same room as Ino later.

"Tenten," She turned to her right and saw Neji. He had just exited from the forest, Lee trailing behind him. She smiled and waved the two boys over. Girls day was ruined, now that they had set up Ino and Choji, might as well invite some of the guys.

"SAKURA, HOW ARE YOU, MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER?" Lee gave her a side hug and she looked slightly irritated but put a smile on.

"I'm good, Lee. How bout you? How's Yuki-chan?" Sakura asked, trying to get out from under his arm. He still smelled of sweat from training with Neji.

"I AM MOST YOUTHFUL, AS IS MY BEAUTIFUL LOVE." Lee boasted.

"Good to hear," _It would be even better if I hadn't gone deaf hearing it,_ Sakura commented mentally.

"So, what's up?" Tenten asked Neji after Lee had shut-up. Mostly because Temari hit him upside the head with her fan, telling him he was giving her a headache, to which he apologized and hid slightly behind Sakura.

"I was training with Lee, but he has other arrangements later this evening and wished to go get cleaned up for them. Care to train?" Neji gave her a knowing smirk, and she shot one right back at him.

"Sure, let me just go-" Tenten turned around to tell the other's she was going to train, but they had all dispersed, and she blanched. _Bitches,_ She thought bitterly before turning around to face Neji again and smiled.

"Ready?" He asked, his eyes showing mirth.

"Ready!" She grabbed his arm and they sauntered back into the forest, heading towards the training grounds.

* * *

(With Temari, Sakura, Hinata, and Lee)

"WELL, I MUST LEAVE, MY FLOWERS! BUT, YOUTHFULNESS-" Each of the girls tuned him out and waved good-bye as they continued walking past Lee's apartment. Lee didn't seem affected, and continued inside.

"Hina-chan!" Hinata turned around and smiled brightly as she saw Naruto and Sasuke walking towards them, Naruto carrying grocery bags that were undoubtedly full of instant ramen.

"Hi, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Hinata acknowledged.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded his head towards her, but let his eyes stray towards the pink headed kunoichi standing next to Hinata.

Temari smirked as she saw the brooding male land his eyes on the bubble-gum girl.

"Say, Hinata-chan, Teme and I were going to go to the training grounds in a little bit! Wanna come along?" He smiled widely when Hinata nodded yes.

"May Temari and Sakura come along, as well?" She asked tentatively.

"Sure! We can go just as soon as I go put this inside my apartment!" They all nodded and the group of five continued the walk to the loud mouth ninja to his apartment.

Sasuke was between Temari and Sakura as they walked in relative silence while Hinata distracted Naruto about something or the other.

Once Naruto put everything up in his kitchen, he walked back outside the apartment complex where the others were still standing around in a somewhat awkward silence. It was most likely caused by Sasuke.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and linked their fingers as they followed behind them.

Hinata blushed but smiled brightly. They picked up the conversation they were having before-hand, and the three others watched from behind.

Sakura leaned closer to Sasuke and whispered loud enough for Sasuke and Temari to both hear her; "Are they dating yet?"

"No, but he wants to. He just isn't sure on how to go about and asking her to be his girlfriend." Sasuke answered, and Temari chuckled dryly.

"What an idiot." Temari said fondly. Sakura giggled and stood straight again, but kept her arm and closer to Sasuke's then they were before.

Sasuke noticed and gave a hint of a smile.

* * *

(With Shizune and Kakashi)

"From what I've gathered today, I would have to say I'm winning." Kakashi had a somewhat smug look on his face. Well, as smug as he could get with a mask.

Shizune stared at him for a few seconds before turning around and hitting her head on a tree. _Damn him._

* * *

Devi: Welp! Sorry, I was gonna post this yesterday but I hadn't finished! SO here it is! :) Review~!


	6. The Bathroom Prank

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Well, since no one has won the bet, it's time to get the pairings on the road~!

* * *

Sakura sighed and leaned against the hospital chair. She had been working since two am and it was currently ten at night. To say she was exhausted was an understatement; she felt dead on her feet.

"Sakura," she looked up to see Tsunade, "go home."

Sakura was about to argue, but instead of a rebuttal, a yawn came out of her mouth and she quickly said good-night before heading to her apartment.

"Sakura," Sasuke and Naruto were standing across the street from her.

"Oh..hey guys!" She waved and smiled at the two boys.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto called back, waving wildly.

"Hn," She rolled her eyes at Sasuke but joined them across the way. "What are you doing out here so late, Sakura?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I was working at the hospital and Tsunade saw I was still there so she sent me home." Sakura answered.

"Wait..didn't you go in at like two in the morning or something like that!?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"Uh...how did you know that?" She asked, slightly scared and creeped out he knew when she went to work.

"Hina-chan was there because one of her family members was sick or something like that, and she told me that she saw you walk in around two." Naruto shrugged casually.

"Ah, well, yes. I did go to work at 2 a.m. A group of Ninja came passing through from the Sand and one of them was in bad shape, so I was called in." Sakura rambled.

Sasuke watched her with a slight scowl. She had been getting less and less sleep, and that usually resulted in spending less time with him, which he really did not like.

"Well, I have to go! Teme, make sure Sakura gets home safely!" Naruto waved as he ran off towards his apartment.

Sakura nodded her head while yawning and waving Naruto off. She turned to Sasuke and looped her arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder.  
He merely raised an eyebrow at her, but they continued walking to Sakura's apartment. He had gotten used to her random physical contact.

Five minutes from her apartment, and she had literally fallen asleep. Sasuke grabbed her before she could drop to the dirty road, and threw her over his shoulder. He kept his hand above her ass, although temptation tried to get it lower but he stopped, and reminded himself that he is a Uchiha and they don't do such ungentlemanly things to someone whom they respect greatly.

Sasuke laid her down gently on the white bed, covered her in a sheet and left.

* * *

(Next morning)

Sakura sighed and rolled over. She quickly recalled falling asleep on Sasuke as they walked home and chuckled at how clumsy she had been. At least he took her home.

She dressed quietly, grabbed some toast, and was out the door around one p.m. She had the day off, and had told Ino-pig she would go by the shop to see how things were going, and to mostly gossip about her and Choji.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura called out, but quickly stopped in her tracks at what she saw; Choji and Ino kissing. Sakura got a pretty pink on her face in embarrassment, turned around, and walked out of the shop. They had watched her leave, and she was pretty sure that they would continue where they left off.

She tried to shake the images out of her, but they stayed intact and she decided to go find Naruto and Hinata; to get her mind and imagery off of what she saw.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out. He turned around to her, and he looked slightly pissed and the pretty blushing girl in front of him looked slightly disappointed.

* * *

(Ten minutes earlier with Naruto and Hinata)

Naruto had quickly found the center of his attention as of late, and asked her to come to the training grounds with him. Naruto had been discussing with Sasuke what the feelings he was feeling were. Sasuke had quickly answered that what he was feeling was either a strong like, not in the friend sense, or love. It took some convincing on Sasuke's part, but Naruto finally figured it out, and had decided to take action. When they had arrived at the training grounds, he had sat criss cross from her and she folded her legs underneath her, listening as Naruto rambled for about five minutes about how Sasuke was a bastard.

She giggled when he got irritated at something the dark boy had done and smiled fondly at him.

"Ne, Hina-chan! I have something I wanna tell you, okay? But don't get mad!" Naruto told her, his face completely serious, and Hinata quickly nodded.

She sat up straighter and looked him dead in the eyes, waiting for what he was going to say.

"Well, I think that I maybe kinda sorta really li-" He was then cut off by Sakura, and you are now up to date on what had happened, and why the two weren't exactly pleased.

* * *

(Ten Minutes later)

The three had awkwardly sat there as Naruto pouted and Hinata looked around, slightly sad at the fact that she didn't get to hear the rest of Naruto's sentence.  
Sakura sighed after a couple more minutes, stood up, brushed herself off, and walked away. Naruto just watched her walk away, and felt slightly bad. She hadn't meant to interrupt his confession, and he knew that, but the mood from earlier was completely gone and he was going to have to wait for another chance.

"Ne, Hina-chan! I'll tell you another time! Until then, let's go get some ramen!" Naruto shouted out excitedly.

Hinata laughed and they held hands as they walked to Ichiraku's. She could wait a little longer.

* * *

(Tsunade, Jiraiya and Iruka)

"Gosh dammit, Sakura! You are cockblocking, and that isn't a good thing!" Jiraiya stated as he watched with two others from behind a large tree.

"He was going to confess and then we were going to win the gosh damn bet, but now-" Tsunade gestured towards the three of them, "Now we're going to be broke ass bitches!" She exclaimed.

Iruka sighed and rubbed his forehead. _Poor Naruto, _

__"Alright, let's get back to the drawing board, yet _again." _

* * *

Tenten watched as Sakura punched a tree she passed by, and winced. _Damn, that girl packed a punch._ Tenten quickly looked the other way to avoid any awkward eye contact and walked over to where Temari was. Temari was only going to be there for two more weeks, and her plans mostly involved Shikamaru so the girls stole Temari whenever they found the chance to.

"Hey, Tenten." Temari greeted, smirking.

"Yo, Biatch." Tenten greeted back. She laughed as she avoided Temari's fan swinging in her direction.

"Bitch," Temari muttered but a fond smile was on her face. "Where we going to today?"

"Well, I was thinking we could pull some practical pranks on our boys." Tenten smirked deviously, and Temari instantly found the idea amusing.

"Lets!" Temari answered with much enthusiasm.

* * *

(Twenty minutes later)

"Alright, so here's how it's going to go," Tenten whispered, "I'm going to distract them, and you go into the bathroom and put the plastic wrap around the inside. Then, when you're done with that, bring out the tea, and we will make sure they drink tons of it! Then, when they go to the bathroom, they'll pee on the plastic wrap and it'll come back up and hit them!" Tenten exclaimed excitedly.

Although Temari found the idea brilliant, it wouldn't exactly work for one reason; "Don't guys lift the toilet seat when they pee and won't they notice the plastic wrap if they have to lift the seat?"

Tenten faltered and frowned; "Damn, didn't think about that...Okay, well, superglue the toilet seat down so then they HAVE to pee with it down!" Tenten was proud of what she had thought up, and Temari didn't have the heart to deflate her again.

"Alright," Temari said as she watched Tenten walk up to the two boys playing Shogi.

Apparently they had been having issues with the game, both of them being extremely smart. Neji had actually won more than once, but that wasn't the problem; What the problem was was that Shikamaru hardly ever lost and now in three days time, Neji was close to beating him.

"Hey, guys." Tenten greeted.

"Hn,"

"Troublesome."

Tenten glared at them both, pissed that they didn't pay her any mind. "Whatc'ha doin'?" She sat down on the other side of the table, between the two of them.

Neither responded, and she got even more pissed. _Damn bastards... _She whistled a low tune, signaling that Temari could go and put the plastic wrap down. Temari made her presence known as she waved to the two boys. They gave her the same response as Tenten, and Tenten could see Temari get a tick mark on her cheek. Leave it to the boys to piss Temari off.

Five minutes later, and Temari walked back out with some tea and a smirk plastered on her face.  
Tenten was scrawled out on the deck, fast asleep, a light snoring coming from her mouth. The game they were playing was damn boring, and she didn't know how it could occupy them for three days straight. She barely lasted ten minutes.

"Here, I made some tea."

"Who said you could go use my stuff, troublesome woman?" Shikamaru finally looked up to address Temari, and she glared at him.

"I did." She answered back as she took a sip of tea.

She had sat down next to the sleeping Tenten and sat the closest to Shikamaru while Tenten's ass was next to the Hyuuga's. Said boy seemed to have noticed, and was faltering slightly in his moves. Temari smirked and ignored as Shikamaru kept saying something about troublesome woman.

After thirty minutes, Temari had joined Tenten on the floor and was passed out, her ass facing Shikamaru as she snored louder than Tenten. Neji twitched in annoyance, and got up.

"Bathroom," Was all he said as he walked away. Shikamaru merely nodded and stared at the board with intense interest.

Once Neji had made it to the bathroom, a tick mark immediately found itself on his forehead. So that's what Temari was doing when she had wandered in earlier. That would also explain as to why Tenten smirked at him for five minutes straight before passing out. They had covered the toilet opening with plastic wrap and super glued the seat down as to stop him/Shikamaru from removing the plastic wrap.

Neji sighed and rubbed his forehead. _Damn women..._

* * *

**_Devi: There will be a part two to the whole bathroom scene above here ;) Review~! _**


	7. The Bathroom Prank End

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Thank you all for the reviews! oh, and to whoever pointed it out, thank you for pointing out that sake is wine! I thought I put wine..*scratches back of head* hehe, oops, guess not! Anyway, here is part two of the prank~!

_**WARNING: THIS HAS +16 SITUATIONS...IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE HEAVY MAKING OUT, I SUGGEST LEAVING THIS FANFIC.** _

* * *

Neji groaned at the fact that they had trying to pull off a prank on him and/or Shikamaru.

* * *

(With the three others)

Tenten and Temari both smirked as they heard Neji leave to go to the bathroom. Hook, line, and sinker. They quickly got rid of their smirks when hey heard Shikamaru move.

Shikamaru had caught their secretive smirks; _Troublesome women..._

* * *

Neji walked back down to where the others were fifteen minutes later and a scowl prominent on his features.

"Tenten..." He had a threatening tint to his voice. He knew she was faking sleep because she was smiling much too widely for it to be peaceful.

When she didn't answer, he growled, and knelt down next to her body; he pinched her sides and smirked in victory when she yelped and sat up, rubbing her side.

"Care to explain why you and Temari did that prank?"

"Care to explain what happened?" Tenten retorted.

"I am a Ninja, Tenten. I have Kunai that cut things, and I don't think plastic wrap is an exception." Neji stated with a tick mark on the back of his head.

Tenten and Temari both deflated; Tenten groaned as she harshly laid back down on her back and covered her eyes with her arm. She was so _sure _that it would work if they had super-glued it to the seat...Obviously not, seeing as he did have a point. Pun intended.

Tenten avoided his eyes in embarrassment and pouted slightly. Neji groaned internally at how beautiful yet disastrous she was. He wanted to make her his.

Temari saw the look Neji gave Tenten, and sighed and stood up, brushed herself off, grabbed Shikamaru by his ponytail and dragged him off to who knows where.

Tenten sweat dropped but blushed a pink when she realized she was left alone with Neji. Usually, she wouldn't mind, but after pulling that prank and failing, it kind of embarrassed her. Neji smirked when he saw her blush and moved closer to her. The blush got darker.

"Tenten..." His voice sent a shiver down her back and Tenten mentally scolded herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. Especially since this is Neji Hyuuga we're talking about.

"N-Neji?" Tenten's voice was a breathy whisper and her heart accelerated.

"I think I love you..." His lips hovered over hers and she gasped.

Her brain was going fifty miles per hour and trying to fully understand what he just said. He didn't let her fully comprehend it, for his mouth crashed into hers. It wasn't anywhere near graceful, but Tenten and Neji sure didn't seem to mind. At first, they were just kissing chastely, and innocently, but it didn't last long when Tenten moaned just slightly.

Neji pulled back just a little in time to catch some of his lost breath, as well as her, before he attached his mouth to hers. He licked her lips before sucking on the bottom one and pulling it between his teeth as he grabbed her hips with his hands. He positioned them so Tenten was sitting on his lap and he was backed up against the wall.

Tenten groaned and pulled at his hair, trying to get him closer. She couldn't get enough of him and his mouth. She rubbed her tongue harshly against his and ground her hips against his. She could hear Neji hiss at the new found pleasure and she moaned. She ground them against his again as they pulled apart for air. This time, Neji ground his against hers and sucked on her neck. She let out a whimper and tilted her head back, letting him reach her neck more.

"Neeeeji~!" She whimpered his name and he growled as he bit her ear. She gasped and hid her head in his shoulder, kissing the junction between his shoulder and neck.

He hissed as she ground her hips one last time before pulling away completely. They were both panting heavily and blushing something of a cherry red.

Tenten was the first to talk; "Well...I can...definitely...say...I love you, too..." She panted out.

Neji would have smirked if he weren't trying to contain himself from jumping her and continuing the make out session.

After they had both fully regained their breath Tenten looked him in the eyes. She tilted her head in confusion and frowned, which in turn, made Neji frown. Tenten frowning was not a good thing.

"Ne, Neji, why so suddenly? Why now?" Tenten asked.

Neji caught what she meant and sighed; "Because I couldn't hold myself back any longer." Was all he said as he pulled her back towards him.

She was slightly stunned for a few seconds before laughing and throwing her arms around him as well. Leave it to Neji to give the simplest answers.

* * *

(With Shikamaru and Temari)

"Oi, Woman, why did you drag me out of there?" Shikamaru asked from their spot behind a tree near where they had been previously seated.

"Because I saw Neji give Tenten a look that said he was about to break and attack her in front of us if we didn't leave." She stated bluntly.

He was about to question her when he heard both Neji and Tenten moan. He blushed down to his roots, grabbed Temari's hand, and they high tailed it out of there, Temari laughing like a mad woman.

* * *

(With Kakashi)

"Alright, I guess I should go and see if Neji jumped Tenten yet..." Kakashi made a move to stand up, but Anko's hand on his wrist stopped him.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. She smiled evilly.

"You sure you wanna leave?" She dragged him back down to the bed and smirked when he mumbled about checking up on them later.

* * *

Devi: Guys, I am so sorry this is a week late! Gomen! I moved to Texas and it has been HECTIC! alajsfrlrsf...I'll try and update as soon as I can! I have been so tired from this move, I haven't had the time to even think about this chapter!

So, yes, Neji and Tenten got to it first, but Kakashi was busy getting _busy. _Lol, so! The story shall continue! And even if someone does win before all the couples hook up, fear not, I will make extra chapters to make sure each couple gets their allotted time! :) I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking~!


	8. Couples Galore!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Thanks for the reviews guys! And, yes, to the reviewer(s) who got it right, Kakashi hasn't won the bet...yet...or will he? ;) Haha, enjoy!

And to Reviewer Kiera; Hehe, Kakashi's lover is kind of like a crack pairing, and you meet her later in the first Naruto Series... Shikamaru and Temari end up working together later on in the Naruto series every now and then and I reaaalllly love them as a couple! :) And as for Neji and Tenten welll...I guess so! They are on the same team, and I do believe they have hugged every now and again...I could be wrong! But, hey! Haha it's a fanfic so we're gonna say they did ;) Haha thank you very much for your review! And also, these are all teenagers and hormones are out of control sometimes... but it could just be me ;)

Also, guys, I am writing a novel at the moment and it will probably take up some time, so gomensai! I'm sick today and it suuuuucks... ;-; ON THE BRIGHT SIDE~! My landlord has a Horse/Pony that he's letting me use! SHE IS SO CUTE~! Okayy, onto the fanfic~!

* * *

"Hey, Tenten?" Neji and Tenten were laying in the training area of the Hyuuga grounds under a tree. Tenten had her head on his lap and he was half propped against a tree as he ran his fingers through her undone hair.

"Hmm?" She had a lazy smile on her lips as the breeze brushed her.

"Can we keep us a secret for a little bit longer?" He was tense and waiting for her to get mad.

She got a slight frown on her lips, but shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, but can I ask why? I mean, we are dating." She got the soft smile back.

Neji gave a soft smile in turn, and answered; "I heard there's bets going around between the adults on which couple is going to hook up first, and seeing as Kakashi bet on us, he would just use that money to buy more Icha Icha books." Neji said in one breath.

Tenten snorted and a grin broke out on her face.

"Yeah, we can keep us a secret for a little bit longer. Who exactly do you want to win? Actually, who's all in it!? And how did you find out?!" Tenten sat up slightly and rolled onto her stomach as she looked Neji in the eyes.

"Tsunade isn't very quiet when it comes to this stuff. It's Tsunade, Jiriya, Anko, Kakashi, Iruka, Shizune, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai. Tsunade, Jiriya, and Iruka all bet Hinata and Naruto; Anko bet on Sasuke and Naruto," Neji shivered and got a disgusted look on his face and continued; "Kurenai bet on Ino and Shikamaru, and Asuma bet on Shikamaru and Temari," Neji paused when he came to who Shizune would bet on and grimaced; "Shizune bet on me and Hinata," Tenten burst out laughing and rolled over onto her back, trying to regain her breath.

"OHMYGAWSH! I CAN'T EVEN!" Tenten laughed harder at the image, and finally calmed down after Neji started sulking. "I'm sorry, but come on! That's funny!" She giggled and kissed his cheek. He continued.

"Gai bet on Lee and Sakura." Tenten giggled at that.

"Isn't Lee dating a girl already? Wasn't her name like Yoki or something?"

"Yuki, and yes, he is. Gai found out the hard way. He went to go tell Lee that Sasuke was stealing Sakura from him and found Lee tonsil wrestling with Yuki." Neji looked disgruntled at that.

Tenten had a shit-eating grin on her face at that, and laughed lightly.

"Well, now Lee will leave Sakura alone about telling Gai. Speaking of Sakura, I heard she and Sasuke have been getting closer lately."

Neji grunted. He heard that as well, and had also seen the looks Sasuke had been giving Sakura as of late.

"He's going to break soon..." Neji muttered as he laid his head, and then he answered Tenten's earlier question; "I want Asuma to win."

"Hm...yeah, makes sense..." She laid her head back on his lap before continuing, "I swear, if Shikamaru doesn't make a move soon, Temari will. She keeps telling me she is about to jump his damn bones..." Tenten trailed off as a light slumber captured her.

Neji was smirking lightly as he continued to run his fingers through her messy hair. The warm breeze brushed against his body and he sighed in content. He definitely didn't mind if he stayed there for a while longer.

* * *

(With Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shino and Kiba)

"Naruto, I swear, if you so much as hurt Hinata, I'll kick your ass." Kiba growled.

The five ninja were currently hanging out at Naruto's apartment. Naruto had asked Shino and Kiba to come over to tell them he was planning on asking Hinata out and wanted their approval. Sasuke and Sakura had been at the training grounds watching the clouds drift by and listening to the bugs when Sakura got bored and wanted to go bug Naruto. And to apologize for interrupting him and Hinata the other day during his confession.

"Calm down, Kiba. I trust Naruto, and so should you." Shino spoke up from his corner.

"See!?" Naruto yelled as he pointed a finger at Shino. Kiba growled and sulked in a corner as Akamaru laid next to him.

Everyone waited quietly for Kiba to get out of his corner of woe. Naruto was sweating bullets and biting his lip. He may not get nervous much, but he was right now, especially since he didn't want to fight Kiba. After a few tense minutes, Kiba sighed and stood up as he faced Naruto.

"Fine, you have my permission to court Hinata, but I wouldn't worry so much about mine and Shino's consent," Kiba got an evil grin on his face, "I would worry more about Hiashi." With that said, Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru left.

Naruto was frozen in his spot. He totally forgot about Hiashi Hyuuga. Oh, how he wanted to go hide in a hole.

Sakura laughed at her friend and Sasuke smirked. Served the idiot right.

"Oi, dobe," Sasuke called out.

Naruto didn't even move a muscle. He was frozen and paler than a ghost. Sakura was still laughing, but it had died down some. She giggled as she pushed his arm and he fell over sideways. She wasn't too worried about Naruto, especially since Hiashi had a new-found respect for him after the war. He would be just fine...maybe.

"Maybe we should dump ice water on his head?" Sakura suggested when poking him didn't work.

Sasuke smirked and nodded. He came back a few seconds later with a cold water bottle; he uncapped it and poured it all over the ninja laying on the floor. It seemed to work, for Naruto jumped three feet in the air whilst screaming like a girl.

"DAMMIT, THAT WAS COLD, TEME!" Naruto yelled at him. Sasuke smirked widely and crossed his arms.

"Naruto!" Sakura held him back as he tried to charge forward towards the smug black haired ninja before him.

"Lemme go, Sakura! I wanna beat him to a pulp!" Naruto growled.

"If you don't knock it off, I'll make sure to punch you into next week." She growled threateningly. He ceased immediately and pouted as he sat down on his couch.

"Stupid teme..." He muttered.

Sasuke scoffed, "Whatever, dobe. Hinata's father isn't going to kill you. He'll probably cut your manhood off and be done." On the outside, Sasuke looked smug as he watched Naruto turn green at the thought, but on the inside, he was doing the same.

Sakura winced and set a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Hinata protected you from Pein, why in the hell wouldn't she protect you from her father? Now, grow some balls and go ask her dad." Sakura gave him a reassuring thumbs up and he smiled.

"You're right! I'll go ask him right now!" Naruto jumped out and ran out the door, leaving his two best friends in his apartment.

"He is such an idiot sometimes..." Sakura mumbled, a fond smile on her face, "But that's why everyone loves him."

Sasuke felt a twinge of jealousy but brushed it off. Sakura definitely did not have feelings towards Naruto like _that. _

"Hn," Was all he commented as he walked out the front door. Sakura just rolled her eyes and followed, closing the door behind her. It was around six at night, and the sky was beginning to darken. Tree branches and leaves rustled in the cool breeze and kids laughter could be heard in the distance.

Sakura sighed in content and a smiled played on her lips. She really enjoyed the evenings. Sasuke was calm and relaxed as they walked to various places, all the while, the sun set in the distance.

"Wanna go get some dinner?" Sakura spoke up after some time.

"Sure." Sasuke guided her to a small diner that had just been built in the town.

Sakura's face lit up. She had been wanting to eat there for some time but never seemed to have an opening to go. She quickly walked up to the counter and looked at the menu. There wasn't a wide variety of things, but they all sounded amazing to Sakura, especially since she was starving.

"Can I have the spicy chicken and a water please?"

"Sure, and you sir?" The girl behind the counter was polite enough to Sakura, but she had eyes for mostly Sasuke.

She was pretty, Sakura deemed. Brown hair, green eyes, and a petite body. Her name was Leiko.

"The same." He didn't look at the girl longer than necessary and he didn't check her out, which Sakura was grateful for.

They sat at a table in the corner and Sakura looked out the window. It was dark outside and you could barely see past the trees. The lights in the diner were bright, though, and lit up the dirt next to the diner outside. Sakura started humming a lullaby to herself and watched as dog ran past the place. She smiled when she saw a mother and her son laugh as they headed the same direction as the dog.

Sasuke was staring at the wall behind her and smiled just a fraction when he heard Sakura start to hum again. Whenever she started to sing, or hum, it usually meant she was in an excellent mood or simply content; either way, it meant she wasn't going to punch him or Naruto for doing something stupid.

"Here you are," The girl brought over the two plates of spicy chicken, put their water next to them, and walked away with a smile.

"Yay!" Sakura immediately stuffed her mouth and Sasuke chuckled at her childish and hungry antics. "Wha? Ib hudgy." (What? I'm hungry.)

"Don't talk with your mouth full, stupid." Sasuke flicked her forehead before eating his own food.

Sakura pouted for a second but shrugged and continued eating. Dinner was calm, well, except for Sakura demanding her buy her another plate, but other than that, it was calm and they both enjoyed their evening.

* * *

(With Naruto)

Naruto ran out of his door, and quickly jumped from roof to roof to get to Hinata's house. He had a smile on his face and nothing was going to stop him from making Hinata his.

He quickly jumped down in front of the Hyuuga estate and waited as one of the guards opened up for him. Naruto counted to ten to calm himself down, but the huge smile never once left his face..except for when he saw Hiashi Hyuuga glaring daggers at him.

"Naruto Uzumaki." His tone was cold.

"H-Hai," Naruto gulped before gathering up the courage he could muster and continuing, "I have come to ask your permission to court Hinata-sama." Naruto added 'sama' at the end to be more respectful.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes, but he was smirking on the inside. It was his duty as a dad to make the boy who wanted his daughter to sweat bullets.

"I'll make myself clear, Uzumaki Naruto. I will allow you to court my daughter," He gave Naruto a pointed stare and continued, "But if you hurt her in anyway, there will be hell to pay."

Naruto swallowed hard and nodded, his hands sweating and shaking. Hiashi's a scary looking man already, so when he glared at Naruto, it was enough to scare the poor man.

"U-understood..." He seemed to say the word with a slight air of confidence, even though he was shaking inside.

Hiashi nodded, and showed Naruto to the door; "Her room is upstairs and to the left,"

Naruto quickly bowed, and ran away from the man. He didn't want to stay in there longer than necessary. Hiashi smirked and quickly sent for a messenger. Tsunade would be glad to hear of this new development. Hiashi had also put 10 thousand yen on his daughter and Naruto.

* * *

Devi: Wow...uh, I think this is the longest chapter? haha! XD Anyway! Today (Feb. 8, 2013) I am feeling a lot better! I was sick on the 6-7, but I feel a lot better today! :) Anyway! Enjoy this chapter! ;) Reviews, my loves~!


	9. Date?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Hehe...I like fluff~! Thank you all for the reviews~! :) And Tsunade...

(You'll find the rest of that sentence at the end of this chapter) Oh, also! I AM IN LOVE WITH NIRVANA~!3

* * *

Tsunade laughed as she read Hiashi's letter. Looks like she, Jiriya and Iruka were winning a bet. Tsunade took another swig of her sake, and smirked in victory.

* * *

Naruto nervously knocked on Hinata's bedroom door. He'd felt nervous before but this was a different kind of nervous. Usually, when he got nervous, he would just fight and try to get out of the situation. But that wasn't the case this time. This time, he couldn't fight his way out. Naruto gulped as he heard feet shuffling on the other side of the door.

"Who is-," Hinata cut her sentence off halfway when she saw who was standing on the other side of her door. She flushed red and her eyes widened.

She was clad in a black hoodie and hot pink pajama pants; her hair was in a bow on top of her head.

"Hi, Hina-chan!" Naruto smiled brightly, but his hands were shaking.

"H-hi, Naruto-kun." Hinata was slightly startled to see the young man in her house, let alone near her bedroom. She suddenly felt a little self conscious about her clothes.

"Uhm, Hinata-chan, c-can I come in? I really need to talk to you." Naruto had a blush on his face that rivaled that of Hinata's.

"Oh! Uhm..y-yeah! Sure!" She opened the door fully and moved aside, letting the boy in. He walked nervously to the center of her room and noticed how neat it was.

Hinata left the door open a crack and stood awkwardly by it; she pulled at a loose strand of hair and bit her bottom lip nervously.

They stood in a tense and awkward silence for a few minutes while Naruto decided how he was going to ask her out.

"Hina-chan.." Naruto gulped before facing her full on and giving her a determined stare. "Hinata, I would like to date you." He was blushing like crazy, but his eyes and stance were determined, even though his hands were shaking.

Hinata felt a blush creep up her neck, and butterflies erupt in her stomach. She had dreamed of Naruto asking her out, but she never actually thought it would happen. She felt a grin split her face and she nodded fiercely. "S-s-sure, Naruto-kun." Her voice was barely loud enough for him to hear, but it held a strong will behind it even if she did stutter.

Naruto felt himself relax and let the grin take over. He felt a funny tingling sensation in his stomach and his heart beat rapidly.

"R-really!?" He yelled out, causing Hinata to laugh shyly and nod. "Great! I'll pick you up tonight and we'll go on a date!" His cheeks were flushed a cherry red.

Hinata couldn't keep the grin from her cheeks as she flushed a bright red and giggled. She watched as Naruto ran out the door, face beaming as he yelled back that he would return soon.

Hinata definitely could say this was the best day of her life.

* * *

(With Sakura and Sasuke)

"So, I hear that the adults made bets on all of us." Sakura stated as they laid out in the grassy field.

Sasuke grunted and covered his eyes with his arm. "Tch, idiots."

Sakura laughed lightly and sighed as the cool breeze washed over her. Sasuke pulled her hand over and intertwined their fingers. Sakura felt a light pink coat her cheeks and she could hear Sasuke chuckle.

"Baka..." She mumbled.

Sakura sat there in thought, confused about her and Sasuke's relationship. Lately, Sasuke had been hugging her and holding her hand a lot more than usual. She was used to him doing something physical every now and then, but as of late, it had started to get needy. Not that Sakura was complaining, but more like she was confused. She didn't know if he liked her as well, or if he was finally craving contact with the opposite sex.

Sakura's brows furrowed and Sasuke frowned; she looked frustrated and when she got frustrated, she was never any fun. Not that Sasuke has a lot of fun in the first place.

"What?" That was all he had to ask for Sakura to understand.

"Hm...I'm..." Sakura took a deep breath and let it out, "I just want to know where..._we _stand. Like, where does our relationship stand?" Sakura got quieter and her brows furrowed even more, as did Sasuke's.

He was quiet for some time, but Sakura tried not to think anything of it; Sasuke is usually quiet anyway.

Finally, after five minutes, he answered; "We are more than friends, but less than lovers. I think one day, we could build up to be lovers, though." Sasuke mumbled the last sentence, but Sakura heard, nonetheless.

Sakura felt the butterflies explode in her stomach and a blush creep up her neck; she hadn't been expecting that last part, especially since it was so un-Sasuke like.

"W-well!" Sakura's voice squeaked slightly. She coughed, and tried to hide her embarrassment/happiness; "M-me, too."

Sasuke chuckled, and they sat in silence the rest of the evening.

* * *

**_GUYS I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! I JUST MOVED AND HAVEN'T HAD INTERNET FOR TWO MONTHS! I STILL DON'T HAVE IT! IM AT FREAKING SCHOOL! ARGGGGGHHHHH! I LOVE YOU ALL! SORRY!_**


	10. The Date and spilled milk?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Devi: Thank you all for your amazing reviews. And to who reviewed for ShikaIno, I am so sorry...but I do not ship that...at all. I ship Ino with either Choji, Gaara, or Kiba. Lol, yeaaaah...sometimes Sai. *Looks away* Anywhooo~! On to the story! GUYS...I REALIZE THAT I HAD SAID THAT NARUTO AND HINATA HAD GONE ON DATES PRIOR TO THIS CHAPTER...I MEANT MORE AS FRIENDS. THIS IS A SERIOUS DATE.

* * *

(NaruHina- Date)

(Normal POV)

Naruto gulped nervously and pulled at his hair; he had Sasuke come over and help him with his outfit for tonight. Sasuke had picked out a neon orange shirt that fit in all the right places; black jeans and black converse with orange laces accompanied the outfit. He felt a cold sweat on the back of his neck and his hands felt clammy. Naruto paced around the outside of Hinata's estate, trying to dispel the butterflies that had erupted inside of him.

After pacing for a few more minutes, Naruto was determined to make this one of Hinata's best nights ever and with steel determination, he knocked on the gates.

* * *

(With Hinata)

Hinata swallowed nervously, tugging at the lone piece of black hair that cascaded down her shoulder; the rest of her hair was tied up in a messy, yet elegant, bun. She had on dark skinny jeans, a light lavender top that hung loosely around her thin frame, a black necklace and silver converse. She thought she looked elegant yet comfortable. The blush on her cheeks had yet to fade from earlier that afternoon, and she knew it wouldn't fade for quite some time.

Hinata smiled at her reflection, the butterflies making her hands shake. She'd been waiting a long time for Naruto to notice her as not a friend, but as a woman. The nervousness escalated when Neji called to her, announcing that her 'date' was there. She rolled her eyes at Neji's attitude; but nothing could deter her. She'd been waiting years for this, no way was her overprotective cousin going to ruin it.

She took one more calming breath, and walked down the stairs at a steady pace. When she finally reached the bottom, she was proud of herself for not fainting; the whole way down she felt shaky.

Naruto was being lectured by Neji and she giggled behind her hand, earning the boys attention. Naruto gaped for a few seconds before gulping nervously, pulling at the front of his shirt; his hands were clammy and his heart felt like it was going to burst.

"H-hina-chan..." Naruto smiled nervously, "You look..._beautiful." _Hinata felt herself blush brightly at the way Naruto said beautiful; it sounded warm and honest.

Hinata was sure she rivaled that of a tomato. Naruto stuck his hand out for Hinata to take, and she did so tentatively. When his hand clasped hers, Hinatat couldn't help the small giggled that brushed past her lips; his hand felt just right.

Naruto noticed and smiled wider; but he felt nervous again when he felt Neji's pissed off glare drilling holes into him.

"Ehm...Hina-chan, let's go, shall we?" Naruto was beyond anxious, and Hinata could tell; she quickly agreed and they left in a hurry, Neji's glare following them all the way down the street.

It was quiet as they walked hand-in-hand but Naruto didn't like it; he wanted to be loud and obnoxious like he always was but Sasuke had told him to act normal and polite. Hinata noticed he was being reserved and frowned.

"N-Naruto-kun?" He looked at her, "Is e-everything a-alright?"

"Eh?" He tried to play it off, but failed; he sighed before giving an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Hina-chan, I'm just really nervous and I'm trying to follow teme's advice."

Hinata smiled, "I-It's okay," She squeezed his hand, "I'm n-nervous, too. But, we should j-just be ourselves!"

Naruto twined their fingers and chuckled; her advice was definitely better than teme's. "You're right! So, shall we go enjoy ourselves!?" Naruto quickly became himself again, and that made Hinata's heart sky-rocket. Oh, she was definitely in love with him.

* * *

(Time-skip, after their date, ten p.m.)

Hinata laughed at Naruto's latest joke.

Naruto sighed happily, his hand tightening around Hinata's; "I really enjoyed tonight, Hina-chan." He smiled cheekily at her which Hinata responded to by kissing his cheeks; it was an act of pure innocence but it set Naruto's cheeks ablaze.

He looked down at Hinata, stunned. Well, that was a pleasantly unexpected surprise! Hinata felt herself grow nervous the more they stood there; she wasn't worried for long, though, when she felt Naruto hug her tightly.

They didn't say anything but Naruto kept showering her cheeks in kisses; she was laughing and giggling, her cheeks redder than an apple itself.

"I really, _really, _like you, Hinata-chan," Naruto had stopped kissing her face long enough to look her in the eyes, his forehead against hers; he closed his eyes, a light smile adorned his lips, "I'm really glad I finally asked you out,"

Hinata sighed in content and leaned farther into him, her eyes closed, a grin on her face; she still felt Naruto's kisses all over her cheeks and giggled.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed.

"N-nothing, just r-really h-happy." Hinata whispered.

Naruto peeked his eyes open slowly, staring at her. He took in every detail, when he finally got to her lips. They were a little chapped, but they still looked kissable; so, he kissed her.

At first, their kiss was mostly one-sided, considering Hinata was trying not to faint, but when he pulled back, Hinata pulled him back down. Their lips moved at a steady pace, along with the occasional nipping and sucking on the bottom lip. After a few more seconds, Naruto pulled back, breathing heavily, and laid butterfly kisses along her jaw. Hinata giggled, though still breathless.

A few seconds later and Naruto pulled away fully. Hinata held back her whimper of discontent and instead twined their fingers; Hinata wasn't sure what it was but she was definitely bolder tonight than any other night/day.

"I suppose I should get you home," Naruto said.

"S-suppose so," She responded, tightening her grasp on his hand.

He tugged her hand softly and they continued their way to the Hyuga estate, ending their first date of many more to come.

* * *

(Here comes the ShikaTema, guys:D)

Shikamaru sighed and leaned farther into the couch cushions; today was slow and it was boring, so now he was sitting in Temari's apartment watching the wind bend the leaves outside her window. He ignored the clanging in the kitchen and threw an arm over his eyes. He had planned to go ask Naruto about some things but then he found out he was going out on an official date with Hinata.

"Oi, crybaby! Want some tea, too?" Temari called out, disturbing Shikamaru's 'peace'.

He groaned in annoyance, "Yes," there, he answered, now she would leave him alone until-

"Green tea?"

Shikamaru frowned, "Yes."

"Milk?" Oh, she was doing this on purpose.

He ignored her.

"Would you like milk?" She tried again, trying to keep the smirk off her face.

He ignored her yet again.

"Oh, darling~!" She was standing above him, a cup of milk clasped in her hand, "I said; Would. You. Like. Some. Milk?" She dumped it all over him.

Shikamaru shot up into the air and looked like a fish out of water.

"GOSH-FREAKING! TEMARI!" He shouted.

She did an innocent act, "Oops...did I do that?" She had a pouty expression on her lips and a finger pressed against her bottom lip.

Shikamaru growled and wiped the dripping substance from his eyebrow; then he got an idea. He quickly stopped her in her spot, using his shadow jutsu and walked towards her until they met in the middle; she was yelling profanities at him. He smirked evilly and drenched her in a bear hug, the milk dripping onto her as well.

She growled and tried to him but he still had her in encased in his jutsu.

"I hate you," She ground out.

He smirked, "I love you, too."

Temari felt a blush creep up her neck and mumbled, "Idiot," before pleading; "Can you please release me from your jutsu!?"

"Maybe later," He was chuckling. "I want to hold you a little longer without you beating me to death with that fan of yours."

Temari grumbled and stared at the window behind Shikamaru; "Love you, too." She whispered.

* * *

Devi: Hm...I'm actually quite pleased with this chapter! :D Review, my loves, review :3


	11. Betsagain?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Devi: Thank you all for your amazing reviews! :D And to my flamer, this chapter is dedicated to you, baby!

* * *

Tsunade grinned as she pulled in all her winning money; after Hinata and Naruto had gone out on their official date as a couple, they both confessed to one another _and _kissed. To say the least, Tsunade was very proud of Naruto at the moment.

Jiraiya and Iruka were smirking as they pulled in their half of the money; now Iruka could go get some flowers for that beautiful girl he had been admiring and Jiraiya could go back to a hot spring filled with girls.

The others were all depressed as they stood in their corner of woe; I don't blame them, that was more money then I would have liked to give up. That just goes to show, do _NOT _ bet on anything, kids.

"Well, now that we've won, we can all either go back to living our 'normal' lives," Tsunade started, "Or make bets on who will hook up next; besides Neji and Tenten because they started dating today." Tsunade finished.

This instantly piqued everyone's attention..._again. _

"50 ON SASUKE AND SAKURA!" Anko yelled out.

"Hm...I'll put 60 on them as well." Kakashi.

"I'll put 100 on Temari and Shikamaru," Asuma; he was sure they'd kiss this time.

Kurenai decided to stay out of the bets this time, and laughed as everyone fought about who would be the next couple; it was most definitely amusing. And that's when she realized she could have a lot more fun if she meddled; oh, this was going to be _good. _

* * *

*With Naruto and the others*

Everyone laughed and joked around as they sat at the barbecue pit and grilled. Suddenly, they all sneezed at once.

They were all quiet for a few seconds and staring oddly at each other, bewilderment written all over their faces; that's when Shikamaru finally understood.

"They're betting on us again."

Everyone groaned; crap, the adults were starting to become troublesome!

Naruto laughed and threw an arm around a blushing Hinata; "Well, why don't we make some bets of our own!?" Naruto exclaimed, a grin evident on his features.

This kind of stunned the others because they realized Naruto had thought of it first, and it had never once crossed their minds. Well, this ought to be good.

* * *

Devi: Hey guys! Sorry, this is like the only short short chappie I will ever post! And I am not saying Naruto is stupid in that last sentence! I am just saying that Naruto is usually the last to think of the creative creative stuff; Naruto is actually very smart, and my favorite character. So, don't get mad, ok!? Anyway, review! I'll make a better chapter next! :D Review~!


	12. Shikamaru and Temari

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Devi: Thank you all for your amazing reviews! :D And to answer one question; Yes, I am a human and not a robot lol. ;)

also, sorry for the late, late, LATE, update! I am so blocked! Argh! so! I'm going to focus on mostly ShikaTema here in this chapter cause that is like my otp.

* * *

Shikamaru watched as everyone tried to figure out plans to get back at the adults and sighed. Temari had since joined in on the 'fun' and left him to sulk on the couch in Choji's apartment.

He watched as everyone laughed and joked then got serious and then start over on their plans. He looked up to the ceiling, closing his eyes and thought about the Kunoichi from the sand.

He had taken her on a date a couple days ago and it had gone well, but nothing else had really happened in between the date and then. Sure, after they were finished, she kissed him on the cheek and retreated inside her apartment but the next morning she went straight back to beating him senseless with her fan. Of course, Shikamaru liked that about her. Call him masochistic, but if she were ever truly girly around him, he wouldn't be able to handle her. Sure, Ino had been his teammate for a long while, but she never really acted flirty or girly around him. They had more of a good friendship/brother/sister relationship.

Temari, on the other hand, never acted girly. She was completely herself. Granted, that drove Shikamaru crazy at times, but he figured it was a good kind of crazy.

Shikamaru sighed and a slight smile graced his lips. Yup, he was totally screwed. He was definitely in love with her. He had been for a while, but never really acted on it until the other day when Ino pushed him into it. He would have to thank her later for that one.

The seat next to him sank down some and Shikamaru looked over to see Temari occupying the space next to him. He raised an eyebrow at her and she did the same back to him. After a few more heartbeats of silence, she finally spoke; "What? Something on my face, crybaby?" She smirked lightly.

"Tch, troublesome." He looked forward again, but he didn't ignore the fact that her hand was dangerously close to his and that their shoulders were touching. He looked around the other side of her and saw that there was plenty of room for her to scoot over but was pleased she chose to sit right next to him. Literally, right next to him.

"Get rid of that grin." He quickly frowned once he realized he was grinning, and considering that no one had said anything funny to him it was slightly creepy. "People will think you're a pervert, or weird, or both." Temari teased.

"Whatever," He grumbled before leaning his head back again.

Temari took the chance to look over him and smiled. He was lazy and sometimes a jerk, but she wouldn't have him any other way. She liked that about him; he would always be himself, no matter the situation. He always called her 'woman' and never just Temari. It annoyed her to no end, but she always made sure to call him mean nicknames.

"Something on my face?" He mumbled to her. She startled a little when he opened one eye to stare down at her and then she quickly hid it by saying; "Yeah, it's not halloween anymore, take the mask off, crybaby." She smirked triumphantly at him and he only rolled his eyes at her before sitting up fully.

"I will after you shave the rat on your lip." He commented back dryly.

She barked out a laugh at that; well, that was a new one!

"That was actually a good one, crybaby!" He smirked a little bit at her praise and rolled his eyes. He knew there was two outcomes to his retort; a- she would beat him senseless or b- laugh. He was hoping for option b and thankfully, that was the outcome.

"AUGH, I GIVE UP! TOO MUCH THINKING!" Naruto cried out. He dropped his head to the table in defeat and Hinata calmly rubbed the back of his neck.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to the table where they had all their plans laid out; "Hn, dobe. Let's figure this all out tomorrow. It's getting late."

Everyone agreed and Naruto said nothing more as he draped his arm over Hinata and they walked outside with a tomato red Hinata.

Everyone sighed and pair by pair, couples left the apartment. After five minutes of people leaving, there were only four of them left in Choji's apartment.

Ino stretched and yawned as she watched her boyfriend pick everyone's mess up. She groaned before kicking Shikamaru in the knee. He complained and she pointedly looked at him and he quickly got up to help his best friend clean.

Ino quickly took the seat next to Temari, who just gave the bleach blonde girl a weird look.

"So, Temari-san! Let's talk!" Ino chirped happily. Temari internally groaned.

"Ok?"

Ino giggled, "Oh, don't act so weary! I just wanted to know what your intentions with Shikamaru are!"

Temari was slightly taken back before answering, "What do you mean?"

"Like, what do you want with him? Do you want to date him? Or do you just want to take him to a love motel and make-"

"INO!" Shikamaru snapped.

She looked up innocently and pouted, "Whaaat~?"

He scowled at her before taking Temari by the hand and storming out the front door. Choji sighed as he stood up from leaning against the wall. His girlfriend looked victorious.

"Do you think that was wise?" He asked doubtfully.

"Pft, yeah!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed playfully.

He gave in and kissed back. She knew how to distract him well. Smart girl.

* * *

(With Shikamaru and Temari)

Temari was smirking as she watched the flustered boy walk slightly in front of her.

"Crybaby." He didn't answer. She raised and eyebrow and tried again; still no answer.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" She hit him lightly upside the back of his head.

"Hey!" He looked at her, his face still a light pink.

"I have been calling you for the past three minutes, stupid!" She snapped.

"Oh," He looked at her expectantly.

"Did Ino embarrass you by what she was going to say, crybaby?" Temari smirked as she watched the blush reform itself on his face.

"No!" He retorted a little too quickly.

"Oh my gosh, she so did! That is so cute!" Temari poked him and flinched away, embarrassed. She laughed lightly for a minute more before pulling the flushed Shikamaru down to her height. "I like cute." She kissed him fully on the lips before pulling back. He looked stunned beyond belief and she laughed one more time before turning on her heel and heading down the road to her apartment.

"Come get me tomorrow morning, crybaby!" She called over her shoulder. She didn't see the grin spread across his face. "Oh, and stop smoking! You taste like cigarettes!"

* * *

**Devi: Short, yes, but I like how it turned out! Oh, guys! I have another Fanfic I posted! It's called Drunk! It's got the same ships as this one except for InoCho, instead it's InoKiba..hehe I also ship Ino with Gaara...especially Gaara...me and my crack ships, dude. Anywho~ Go read it, please! It's more of a serious fanfic but there will be plenty of humor! :)**


End file.
